


That Oatmeal With The Dinosaur Eggs

by Fabletale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (mentioned), Flowey - Freeform, Flowey helps, Flowey is nice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus is sick, Platonic Relationships, Sans (mentioned) - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Snowdin, Toriel (mentioned) - Freeform, Worried Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabletale/pseuds/Fabletale
Summary: Papyrus gets sick, and a tiny yellow flower decides to use his powers for good.





	That Oatmeal With The Dinosaur Eggs

On most days, Papyrus was in tip-top shape, always ready to help a monster in need. Today was not most days, however. Papyrus realized this when a simple cough last night had turned into a dry, scratchy throat this morning, which was an odd sensation, because Papyrus had no throat to speak of.

 

He tried to go about his day as normally as possible - he really did! He left the house before Sans had woken up, so Sans had not yet noticed. Which was good for Papyrus! He did not want to worry his brother over something as trivial as this! Certainly Papyrus would be better in no time at all. He just had to make it through today.

 

That was easier said than done. Throughout the day, Papyrus struggled to think with his signature wit and charisma. His movements were unusually sluggish, and he hardly had the motivation to recalibrate his famous puzzles after the Snowdrake children completed them. And now here Papyrus was, sitting inside his cardboard sentry station, trying his hardest to stay awake as he caught his breath.

 

Papyrus went to pull out his phone to call Undyne - perhaps she had a solution to his dilemma - but he realized he had forgotten his phone at home as he rushed. Sighing in defeat, the skeleton rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes for just a few moments. Dark nothingness took over the skeleton’s vision with haste, and Papyrus was sent into a light bliss.

 

“Howdy!” A curious, enthusiastic voice rang out from somewhere beside the snoozing skeleton. Papyrus snapped out of his light daze and nearly fell sideways out of his chair, startled by the unexpected, yet familiar sound. Papyrus whirred his head around to locate the source of the noise, finding a small, smiling golden flower on his left-hand side.

 

“Geez, Papyrus, are you slacking off on the job? You’re starting to look like your brother!” The flower commented with an oddly jovial demeanor.

 

“F-FLOWERY??? I WAS JUST-”

 

“It’s  _ Flowey _ , silly.” A tongue poked out between Flowey’s offended smile.

 

“RIGHT, SORRY! AND NO, I WAS NOT  _ SLACKING _ , BECAUSE I NEVER SLACK! I WAS MERELY RESTING MY...” Papyrus broke out into a coughing fit before he could finish his sentence. Flowey gave him a worried look, tilting his head to one side exaggeratedly. Papyrus waved his hand in dismissal of the display of concern. “I WAS JUST RESTING MY EYES!”

 

“Are you getting sick or something?” Flowey asked, despite the fact that the answer to his question was painfully clear.

 

“NO, FLOWEY! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO NEED TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus decided to prove himself right and sprung out of his chair. His boots hit the snow and Papyrus felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness take over him. His face would have hit the snow, as well, if Flowey hadn’t caught the skeleton upright with newly produced vines.

 

The young flower popped out of the snow in front of Papyrus, giving him a sympathetic look. “Papyrus, let’s take you home. Even the greatest of Royal Guards needs rest.” Flowey began guiding Papyrus ahead, to which he reluctantly obliged.

 

“WHAT ABOUT SANS??? I CANNOT LET HIM SEE ME LIKE THIS!” Papyrus exclaimed. Flowey seemed to be one step ahead of him, however, because he barely waited for Papyrus’s sentence to conclude before speaking.

 

“I just saw the guy in Waterfall, in the wishing room. He’s not going to see you, don’t worry!”

 

Papyrus wanted to protest once more, but when he broke into another fit of coughs and nausea hit him in a flash, he relented to Flowey’s suggestions. Slowly but surely, Flowey helped Papyrus make his way through the depths of Snowdin Forest at a steady pace, like he was a scared child who had fallen down. Flowey had a solemn expression oh his face, as if he had seen this situation before. Papyrus was glad, for once, that his puzzles had not been recalibrated. Without the constant stopping and puzzle solving, they made it to Snowdin in good time. Flowey guided Papyrus to the log cabin which the skeleton called home, and Papyrus was led to his racecar bed. Even though he was resting under several blankets, his bones shivered and shook. Flowey didn’t fail to notice this.

 

“I’ll fix you something to warm eat, big guy. It helped my sibling when they were sick.” Flowey spoke just above a murmur. Papyrus hardly registered what his friend had said, but the calm, assured voice was soothing Papyrus in and out of sleep. Flowey popped downstairs into the kitchen with the intention of rummaging through the skeleton family’s cabinets. He knew exactly what Papyrus loved to eat - just some information Flowey gathered over his two dozen runs - and began pilfering through the contents of a cabinet.

 

A printed-out recipe slipped from the shelf, landing beside him, and his eyes darted toward the header. Flowey was surprised to see that it was a recipe for a cinnamon pie. Just like Mom used to make for you and him.

 

_ Chara… _

 

Papyrus’s state reminded the undead prince oh so much of his dead sibling. When they killed themself for the greater good of humans and monsters. Flowey pushed a heavy sigh from his body and turned the paper over. It was a grim reminder of the life he so willingly gave up, all because he didn’t want to listen to his best friend.

 

“Oh, there it is…” Flowey muttered to himself, finding the box of oatmeal. With haste yet caution, the food was prepared and Flowey carefully maneuvered it upstairs, careful not to spill it on the floor or burn himself. Papyrus was fast asleep by the time Flowey made it to his bedroom, but that was no surprise considering how sick he was. Flowey closed the bedroom door softly and placed the bowl of oatmeal down. The one with the little dinosaur eggs.

 

As Papyrus snored gently, Flowey pondered and pondered about who he was, where he’s been, and what he is now. His thoughts fluttered back to him being soulless, and it made him shiver harsher than Papyrus had. Flowey couldn’t love anymore, but maybe, just maybe…

 

He could still be happy in a world without love.

  
In a world without  _ you. _


End file.
